You know you want me
by MissBrianna
Summary: Randy is tired of John's attempts of trying to get him, but can randy deny that maybe he feels something for John?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, here the second fanfic, Thx for some reviews of my last one. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

You know you want me

I was walking to the parking lot leave after the Smackdown was over. I really needed some rest after that match with Christian. I was getting really annoyed and angry with his" ONE MORE MATCH rants. I swear to god if he says that one more time, I will RKO so hard enough to break his damn neck. Anyway, I walked up to my car to find that a certain someone was leaning on it. That someone was John Cena, another annoying one, but as annoying like Christian.

He saw me and looked at me with that goofy smile of his "Hey Randy"

"What do you want, John" I was already annoyed enough.

"Oh, you know what I want"

"John, I'm not doing this with, I just want to go and get some rest"

John walked up to me put his finger on my chest, tracing it down to play with my abs.

"You sure" he said teasily.

"Yes, I'm sure now stop it" I pushed his hand off and walked angrily to my car. John was an okay guy, but he could really annoy me to the bitter end. It was no secret that John really Liked me, but he was always go for other people in the locker room like a whore which is the second reason I don't want to even next to him. I'd just divorce my wife 3 months ago for cheating on me with fucking mailman, John has been trying to get me ever since, well actually even if I was with Sam, John would still come for me anyway. I could never understand why me, of all people.

"Come on Randy, I know you want me", he said huskily, which I had to admit was hot.

"No I don't, Cena, I just want to go home and sleep" I went to open the door and go inside.

John tapped on the window. I sighed and pulled down the window shield. "What is it now, Cena?"

"Look randy my car's not working, I forgot to fill it up, Can I get a ride?"

I really wasn't in the mood for this. I couldn't imagine being in the same car as Cena as bad as my match tonight, but I couldn't leave him there alone. I open the door for him.

"Fine, Get in"

He grabbed his duffel bag, put in the backed of the car with my stuff. I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. I really hated the fact that I was with Cena, but thank goodness, He didn't really say anything during the ride back to the hotel. I looked at from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at the stars. He was very quiet and calm, this was a John I never seen before. I turned back to road thinking of what was going on in John's head.

As I was in my thoughts, I felt a hand on my knee.

"You know, Ran, you were great out there in the ring and it's good you taught Christian a thing or two.

I scoffed, "I should've killed him out there and move your hand Cena , you want to get us both killed".

From the corner of my eye. I saw John take off his seat belt and leaned closer to me.

"What the hell are you doing, Cena?

"What do you think I'm doing" he whispered as he moved hand near my crotch. I put my hand on top of his to stop him.

"John, I'm really serious" I said in a very intimidating voice.

"So am I" he was fazed by my glares or voice. He just started to play the fabric of my jeans, fondling my groin. I was trying to fight, but I was driving and I couldn't help to stop moaning since john was getting me really hard. I used my free arm again.

"That is enough", I said getting tired of John and his sex tactics.

"Randy let me help you, I know you have been having a crappy night so let help relieve your stress besides, do you want to go the hotel like this?" John said looking down with a smirk on his face. I looked down and saw my erection made a tent in my pants. I was upset knowing I had to get rid of it or it will hurt.

"Don't worry; I'll get rid of it for you"

Before I could say anything, john unzips my pants and started to suck me off hard. I tried to hold in my moans, but I couldn't. Who would have thought that john was really good with his mouth. He was bobbing his head fast and using his tongue to lick on the veins and on top of that, he was rubbing my balls, it was driving me crazy. Soon I realize we made to the hotel thank god I didn't crash the car or anything, but I was still shaking from the pleasure I was getting, Soon enough I came in John's mouth.

"The fuck, John…"

John raised his head and look at me, wiping and licking my cum on the corners of his mouth.

"You enjoyed that, don't deny it Randy. Besides your problem's gone, and uh if you ever have any trouble again, you know my room number is 1710 so..."

I got out of my car before john could continue. I opened the door for him, pointing to the hotel entrance.

"Goodbye, Cena"

John rose of both hands in defeat "Ok, I'll leave, just so you know there's no running or hiding randy" he said looking at me with dark blue eyes; I shiver a bit but gained restraint.

"And why is that"

"Because I want you and deep down, you can't deny you feel something for me too."

"I don't know what you're talking about John; I don't like you like that or in any way."

"Oh really" John pulled me in for a deep kiss and used his tongue to explore my mouth; it was crazy that I couldn't fight back, but I immediately Kissed back. We kissed for a long while until john broke it.

John smirked as if he was on to something. "If you didn't like me, you would've resisted it"

John grabbed his luggage and walked inside the hotel while I stand there with a shocked, blanked face. I couldn't express what just happened, but that kiss was so hot. I try to ignore the feeling, but it still remained. So I grabbed my stuff out of the car and went inside, took the elevator to the 15 floor. I went to the room I was staying in and dropped my things and fell on the bed not bothering to take a shower or anything and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened tonight.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make any mistakes and it makes sense. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

The next Morning, I wanted to go out to hang out with ted and Cody, but all I could think about John. I was so angry at him about coming on to me, but yet I was confused of why I didn't stop him when he gave me a blow-job, I mean I wasn't really complaining, but I was driving we could've died or something, but it was that kiss that set me guard. It was that kiss that set me off guard. I hated John with his flirtatious acts, but this was different. I needed to clear my head and get some air.

I took a shower and changed into something casual. I was thinking of meeting ted and Cody, but knowing them and their morning rituals, I didn't want to disturb them so I just went my way. I went to the lobby and meet Evan eating candy sitting, practically bouncing on the couch. I swear Evan was a guy with the characteristics of a kid. He saw me and ran to up me.

"Hey Randy, guess what"

I didn't really care, but I just went ahead with it. "what"

"I got a date with Justin, I'm so excited"

"That's great Evan hope you have a good time" I was walking away till Evan said...

"I was wondering if you and John would like to come"

I turned around with a shock look on my face and walked back over "What makes you think I would like to go with john, we're not dating."

"He told me about your kiss last night, so I thought you guys were going out"

"No we're not" I shouted.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could John tell Evan of all people about that, what else he could have done, maybe John told the whole locker room about us, maybe spreading lies about how we are dating and possibly having sex? I was so furious now I couldn't even think straight.

Evan put up his hands to calm me down "Sorry Randy, I thought you guys had a thing"

"Well, I don't "I said

"Ok, I'll just go, Bye randy". Evan went his way and I left to go out. I felt bad about going off on Evan like that; I should be going to john giving him a piece of my mind. John was really giving me the headache of a lifetime.

_I need to get some air _I thought.

I went outside to my car to get something to eat. I drove to a nice food place for some fish n chips. I went in and some of the guys at a table. There was Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Daniel Bryan, Cody, ted, and John Cena. I wanted to run to my car and drive far away from here. I turned around hoping nobody saw me until...

"Hey Randy, over here" Cody saw me.

I put on a fake smile and walked over to them. I put on a fake smile and walked over to them. I felt John's eyes on me the whole time. It became even worse when there was one empty seat next to john. It was obvious he was staring and smirking at me, but the guys didn't realize it.

"Come on, sit down randy" Ted said, showing me the seat.

_God just kill me now_

I hesitated for a while, and then took my seat. There was really nothing going on. We ordered our food and everyone was doing their own thing. Adam and Chris having a make out session, Daniel was talking to ted and Cody about the difference of being a vegetarian and vegan, as if anyone cared, and John kept checking me out. I ignored and tried to eat my food in peace. I just had to him as possible, after last night, Cena was going to be more persistent. I can't lead him on.

Just then I felt a hand on my thigh that broke me out of thigh that broke me out of my thoughts. I looked at john furiously, he just smirked at me. I looked at the guys; they weren't paying attention to us so I moved his hand and whispered "you want a death, Cena cuz that can be arranged.

"Randy what's with all the hate, you wasn't complaining in the car last night." He said rubbing my thigh.

"I might have let you have your way, but it won't happen again" I spat.

"Randy, why are you denying me so much" John said seriously.

I looked at him and felt that shiver down my spine again, I didn't know what say. I felt deep down something struck me and I didn't know what it was. I just got up from my seat and left. I heard the guys calling, probably wondering why I left, but I didn't care. I drove back to the hotel and went to my room with my thoughts thinking what was wrong with me, why am feeling this way around John now, I was so confused , frustrated , and my head was banging up.

I got out of the shower and put a towel on. I put on my boxers when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door then suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"John, what are you..."

He placed a finger on my lips to silence me. He locked the door and turned to me.

"We need to talk"

* * *

**Hey guys, still trying hard with story, Please leave reviews so I know I'm doing a good Job with this. Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love my work; I think story is heading somewhere good, Enjoy!**

* * *

I Stared at John for a while then nodded. If I wanted to Figure out what was going on, we would have to talk about it sooner or later and now was a good time. We went to sit down on the couch. It was pretty quiet for a while till john broke the silence.

"Randy, I just want to let you know that if you're mad at me about the other night in the car, I'm sorry"

I stared at him for a while and turned away surprised he would apologize for giving me a Blowjob in my car.

He continued "but I'm not sorry for kissing you. I really like… no I love you randy"

Then I was more surprised, but I remained silent.

Ever since I meet you, it was obviously a crush, but it grew into something more and I know I annoy you at times, but I just like getting your attention and I know it sounds selfish but I… I want to be you.

I felt my heart beating so fast like it wanted to pop out of my chest.

"So if you don't want to talk to me or anything, I understand, but I just want to let you know that kiss was the best I've ever had."

I didn't know it, but I felt tears running down my cheeks. John just proclaimed his love for me and right now, it was hard to express how I felt.

"John..." I turned my head to face him.

"Yes" He looked away as if I was going to hurt him or something.

"Do you really mean that, about loving me and wanting to be with me?"

"With every fiber of my being "

I looked at him deep in his blue eyes. I was unaware of my actions when I realized I put my arms around hi m and started to kiss him. He kissed me back and grabbed me even closer till our bodies touch completely. John slipped his tongue to gain access; I used my tongue to play with his. I was touching his back and pulling the back of his head to deepen the kiss more. Soon enough, we were making out like there was no tomorrow.

John slides his hand to groin till I stopped him.

"John, wait…, not now"

"But I thought..."

"Look John I like you, but I'm not fully sure of myself about my true feeling, I need time to think, Ok?"

"I understand, you can take as long as you want, I'll be waiting"

I smiled, "thank you, John"

He nodded "well I guess I better be going then.

I nodded and walked him to the door. "Well, goodnight john"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled showing his dimples "see you tomorrow"

I locked the door and went to bed, feeling good about the talk, as much. I just hope I tomorrow was going be good.

I woke the next morning, had to pack my bags because today, we were going to Miami to next arena.

I showered, got ready, and some breakfast to get on my way. I took a cab to the airport to catch the plane. Everyone was in the waiting room talking to each other. I saw John sitting, playing with his phone. When he saw me and waved me over to sit next to him.

I went to sit "Hi John"

"Hey Ran, so do you want to hang out after raw?"

I frowned, "John I told you, I'm not sure…"

I know, I know, I just want us to hang out like friends, no funny business I promise"

I sighed, "Ok"

"Really" John's face started to light up

"Yea but no tricks" I said with a serious

John nodded then smiled showing his dimples again. I had to admit seeing John like that was very cute.

Tonight's Raw was good, because even though Christian was complaining again, I gave him a RKO he will never forget. Things were going good till when I was changing in my locker room, there was a knock at the door.

"The doors open"

The door opened and I couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

**Ooo, who could it be? wait till the next chapter , and thx for the reviews guys and CENTON JADE SLASH, don't worry, I'm cooking something up ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating late, My Birthday was on Monday so I took a break anyway here you go!**

* * *

"Randy you've really mature the last time I saw you"

"If has been a long time since I've seen you…._Batista, _so what the hell are you doing here?" I spat his name out like venom. I was upset, but shocked that he was even here.

"Yeah, well I'm just passing by to see you" said Dave took off his glasses and looked at me. I remembered being with him since evolution. Before Sam, I was dating Dave. I don't know why that bastards here anyway, he cheated on me with multiple women and even got some pregnant. I broke it off with him. I was so happy when John AA him from a car and when he quit the company best day of my life, but now what the hell was he doing here?

"Cut the bullshit, why are you really here?"

"Randy please, I'm sorry our relationship didn't work out but I want to try again"

"As if I'd ever believe you, you cheated on with different woman and left me out cold. I can't even stand the sight of you" I turned away.

"Randy, I'm begging you please, I know I made a mistake in the past, but give me a chance to make it right"

"Well, it's too late for that, so get the fuck out" I shot him a death glare to show I meant it.

Dave backed up, "ok, ok I get the message, but if you change your mind, I'm in the private suite at the hotel you're staying at"

I turned to look at the door as Dave left. I was so pissed off. At the fit of rage, I punched the wall, made a few cracks, and some cuts on my fist, but I didn't care about that. What I was forgetting all about Batista and getting on with the rest of the night.

After the whole episode, I left my locker room and saw John next to car. He saw me and waved me over

"Hey Randy, want to go to the bar to get a couple drinks"

I nodded, "yeah I could go far a few rounds" _.after a night I had._

We headed to a bar that was only a few blocks away. We ordered some drinks and talked about our own personal stuff like our families, friends, and old exes. We enjoyed ourselves, though john had one drink too many.

"Hey we need to go, you're drunk" I went over to him as he was drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"No… I'm finnne"

"No you're not, let's leave" I pulled him outside to the car before he could say anything. I put him in the car and put on his seat belt, knowing John is too drunk to do it himself. I got in the car and drove back to the Hotel.

It was too much work to drag a 251 pound John Cena all the way up to the 17 floor, thankfully we got to there okay even though people were staring at john's drunken state. We got to john's door and I turned to him.

"John, Where's your key?"

"Innn my pocket..."

"Then get it"

"Whhy don't you get it for me" He said

I didn't say anything. I just checked in both pockets and got the key. As I opened the door, I grabbed john and put him on the bed.

"Ok John I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait, ran stay with me" he whined

"John, you're drunk, you need to get some rest and I need to go home"

"No, I need you"

It seemed that John was starting to get sober as he pulled me in the bed by my hand and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed "Alright, I'll stay for tonight"

John smiled and closed his eyes and I did the same.

"Goodnight, Randy I love you"

I was going to say something, but john already fell asleep. I didn't know but I really wanted to say "I love you" back but, I just still wasn't sure, though I did feel something good when John said that to me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Goodnight, John"

We both fell into a deep sleep, not aware that someone had overheard us from outside john's door.

**Sorry for updating late, I've been busy and sorry if it's short. Also I'm excited about RAW1000, I made a tout and I hope I'm on T.V. Anyway, hope you like the Chapter!**

**Please Review**


End file.
